


Chores Before Play

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Tumblr Smut Requests 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dom/sub Play, Fade to Black, Gay, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Self-Denial, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: As part of their Island Duties, Nagito is instructed to stay behind and clean the cabins. This seems like a pretty boring chore, but Hajime has proposed an incentive to make things more interesting...(Prompt #97: "I was good while you were gone! I didn't even touch myself.")
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Tumblr Smut Requests 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131962
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Chores Before Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with some writing of my own this time! c; This isn't a ship I'm the most fond of usually, but every so often a prompt is just too good to pass up! Enjoy this, all you NagiHaji shippers! (It's probably the only crumb you'll be getting from me until I finish Writhe in the Decay... c': )
> 
> I'd like to announce that I've made a tumblr for my writing! The URL is the same as my username here (succulentstrawberries), and you're welcome to drop by to chat through asks or get updates on projects! To celebrate its premiere while I finish porting old fics over, and to give myself a small boost back into writing, I've opened up some quick and dirty (in both senses) smut requests there, which is where this came from! You can find information and a prompt list on that blog!
> 
> I WILL NOT BE TAKING REQUESTS HERE! So please send an ask on that blog if you'd like a shot at one! <3 It's easier to keep track of there!
> 
> Thank you! And now, on with the fic!

As Nagito straightened up the final cabin's curtains, he couldn't help but shiver at the sight past them. Soon, that empty path would be decorated by his favourite person in the world, returning from one of their teachers' expeditions. The brunette may not have remembered his own Ultimate talent yet, but he's proven a wise and organized leader regardless, doling out their daily tasks each work day to ensure they met Miss Usami's deadlines. Today, he'd been instructed to stay in the cabins and clean up after the majority of the class while the others went out collecting materials. 

It was boring work, especially without anyone else cleaning to talk to, but he'd been promised a reward to make the day more… interesting.

'Interesting' probably wasn't the right word. 'Torturous,' maybe. 'Inhumane.' 'Cruel and unusual punishment.'

It was  _ exactly _ the kind of suffering a worthless dog like him deserved, and the idea that he was cared for enough to be trained properly made him weak in the knees. His heart had been pounding so fast he was lightheaded, overheated and drenched in sweat under his heavy coat, every swallow an effort as his tongue lolled inside a dry mouth. How much of that was from the physically demanding tasks he'd been assigned, and how much was from the device strapped to him, he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that he obeyed his master's commands, regardless of the condition it left him in.

Stepping away from the window on quivering legs, he'd barely begun to give the room a final inspection when there was a knock at the door. He nearly leapt out of his skin with excitement, dropping his feather duster and rag in the process. His visitor opened the door himself before he could move.

" _ Hajime! _ " his voice came out in a gasp despite himself, although to be fair, it tended to do that anytime he said the boy's name. "Welcome back to the nest!" It was always a pleasure to see Hajime after a long day, but especially at times like this. His brown hair was delightfully disheveled with a few stray leaves left from his adventures, his skin glistened with sweat, his uniform was dirty… Everything about Hajime was so  _ rugged _ , far from the fainting, studious schoolboy he'd met on the beach that first day… Masculine aroma and grit emanated from him, and he couldn't help stepping closer to admire. When he was all dirty and messed up like that, it was  _ shameful… _ how did Hajime make it look so heroic?

"Nagito…" Hajime stated, his olive gaze glancing him up and down. Soon the boy stepped away from his advances, shaking his head slightly as he entered the cabin and locked the door. "You look like a wreck."

Ah, observant and truthful as always. He brushed drenched bangs out of his eyes to see Hajime properly, a breathy giggle escaping him. "Yes, it's repulsive, isn't it? I'm sorry for burdening your gaze with a sight like this. I should've cleaned myself up too, haha…" The shower might've been too tempting, but maybe a cold one would have worked. Hugging himself slightly, he didn't have a chance to linger on the thought before Hajime's voice commanded his attention again. 

" _ Did _ you even clean this place though?" Hajime's focus was fixed on the discarded supplies on the floor, his voice stern. "It's sloppy to leave stuff lying around like this."

"Ah, yes, th-that was silly of me! It's just that when you came back, I was so excited to see you that-"

"What have I told you about rambling, Nagito?" Hajime sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't try to confuse me with your stories. Just pick it up." 

"Y-Yes, right Hajime! Of course!" Feeling his face flush, he hurried to the spot Hajime indicated, reaching down with shaking hands to grasp the items. Bending over shot a jolt of electricity through his spine, as did the hand that suddenly shot down past his waistband, feeling around until it reached what it was looking for. The small Kokeshi Dynamo doll from the local prize machine, carefully tucked against his perineum and strapped in place with a crude leather harness. The crafting skills they'd been learning on this island had been useful for more than building boats or robots. He held his breath while Hajime investigated, trembling until the hand retreated.

"It's still on, and doesn't seem to have been moved…" Hajime remarked thoughtfully. 

“I was good while you were gone!" he rushed to assure the boy, standing up and trying not to stagger as his head spun. "I didn’t even touch myself!”

"You really didn't?" Hajime fixed him with a skeptical gaze. "Not  _ once _ , in  _ all _ this time alone? I have to admit, I find that hard to believe."

"It's true! All I did was clean this place, from top to bottom! I dusted the bookcases, sh-shined the windows…" It was difficult to think, much less form coherent sentences as the toy continued to buzz, its presence somehow feeling even stronger now that Hajime had called attention to it. But he had to prove his innocence! There had been no witnesses here, after all! "I… swept the floors… I even scrubbed the baseboards! The room's so clean you could eat off of anything! But I understand if you won't take my worthless words… Do you want me to prove it? Grab something from the kitchen and smear it on the floor, and I'll lick-"

"That's enough, Nagito." Hajime cut him off, gesturing to the freshly made bed he had been inspecting while he was talking. Ever obedient, he climbed on and laid back, while Hajime tugged his pants down to his ankles in one swift motion. It was growing hard to breathe, the blaze upon his skin only interrupted by the ripples running through his lower stomach as Hajime observed him, running a finger delicately along the front of his grey checkered boxers. He couldn't stifle the ragged moan that escaped as Hajime caressed the shuddering erection he'd been trying so hard to ignore all day, the tip having leaked so much precum it had smeared a sizable wet patch into the fabric.

" _ Hah… _ Hajime,  _ please…  _ You're going to kill me…" he whined, letting his head drop back against the pillow. "Although, I guess that would be a pretty merciful way for a wretch like me to die..." Another breathless giggle escaped him, and he briefly wondered if he might choke on the amount of drool escaping his open mouth, leaking down his lips and the side of his tear-stained face.

Hajime leaned over to frown at him after clicking the button on the underside of the toy off, unimpressed. "Do me a favour. Don't talk about dying while I'm blowing you, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment (anon is also fine) or kudos, I love hearing from you all! ♥️ Please stay safe!


End file.
